


Well one of us is going to have to change

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, clintkate, hawkeye squared, hawkeyes are giant dorks, ugly matching sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically the prompt was "ugly sweaters" but MATCHING ugly sweaters just screams "Hawkeye"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well one of us is going to have to change

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 9: Ugly Sweaters  
> Couple: Hawkeye Squared

 

Neither of them should have really been surprised, it wasn’t as though there was a plethora of _purple_ Christmas sweaters. They’d been invited to one of those Ugly Sweater parties that were growing more and more popular every year and they’d both managed to find the same purple sweater with reindeer dancing across the chest.

Clint thought it looked better on Kate, she’d bought it a few sizes larger making it baggy and long on her and was wearing it over leggings and off the shoulder, whereas he was just wearing it paired with jeans in his proper size. Although he probably couldn’t pull off the same look Kate had going on either.

“I told you we should have shopped together,” Kate remarked when she saw his matching sweater.

“I thought you’d find something else,” he replied with a shrug.

Kate shook her head, she didn’t really mind matching him. They shared the name Hawkeye so they might as well wear matching purple sweaters and be _that_ couple.

“I can change,” he offered. Kate shook her head again.

“No, it’s fine, really,” she insisted. “Besides, how many other purple Christmas sweaters do you think are out there? It was bound to happen.”

“True, but I just bought the first one I found when I googled it,” he replied.

Kate laughed, pulling out her phone. She had actually done a decent amount of searching before settling on this particular sweater. She held out her hand for him. “Come here, I want to take a couple pictures,” she said, opening up her camera app and setting it to the front facing camera. Clint moved in next to her, leaning down to kiss her exposed shoulder real fast. Kate snapped a picture real fast before he moved.

Holding the phone out she couldn’t get both of them and their sweaters in the same shot. After a couple attempts he took it from her and held it out, managing to fit them in with her longer arms. Kate smiled for the pictures as he took them, waiting until there were several good smiling pictures before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. She hoped he managed to get a picture of that but she couldn’t be sure as he turned his head and caught her lips with his own.

As his arms wrapped around her waist, Kate carefully grabbed her phone out of his hand. She wasn’t about to have him dropping her phone by accident. His lips moved across her jaw and to her neck, peppering her skin with hot kisses.

“Do we have to go?” he whispered in her ear.

Kate nodded, they had said they were going and it wasn’t as though they couldn’t see each other anytime. “Yes.”

“Can we be late?” he asked, his hands slipping under her oversized sweater.

“No,” Kate said with a sigh. She knew once they got distracted that getting back on track would be difficult, plus she was all ready to go now. She moved out of his arms and grabbed her keys.

“Alright,” Clint agreed. He grabbed the white elephant gifts they had wrapped for the gift exchange.

Kate paused at the door, uploading her favorite photo they’d just taken onto instagram. She played around with the filters before adding a caption to it. “Ain’t no sweater party like a Hawkeye sweater party cause a Hawkeye sweater party matches. **#tistheseason** ”

 

 


End file.
